A fast and efficient method for activating and managing a MS over the air would be beneficial both for the user and the wireless service provider. For the user, this means faster and easy activation of service and flexibility in choosing the desired carrier. For the service provider, this will enable a new level of customer care.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a communications network 100. Mobile Station 110 comprises a dynamic agent 115 and is wirelessly coupled 120 to RAN 130. RAN is coupled to a WAP Gateway/Proxy 140 which is in turn coupled to a Mobile Management Server (MMS) 150. The MMS comprises among other things a database 160.